nelwar_oldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations of the Mainland
Note: I did this article this way to save time. I will eventually try to give every nation listed here its own article, like Antiris does. I might delete this article after I do that, or I might just make this article have links to all the other ones. The "mainland" is the generic term for the part of the continent of Allu that is south of Antiris. There are many nations in the mainland, and they are all primarily human except for #17, Lethhonel, which is the homeland of the High Elves. These nations interact a lot with each other, and have their own little churning pot of drama. Current Events Currently, there are two main events that are catching people's eye in the mainland. The first is the political feud between the families inside Dreaton (19), and the second is the war between Ecrad (12) and Oclain (14). Fued in Dreaton Currently there are three families in Dreaton vying for dominance. The first is Gallowood, which currently controls the throne. However, another family, the Ryfe family, believes that this claim is illegitimate and has threatened openly to take the throne from them. A third family, the Noriden family, has gotten involved in the conflict, telling the common people that the now is the time for them to rise up and get what they want, and give power to whoever will give them the most of what they want. The Gallowoods and Ryfes have accused the Noridens of trying to take the throne and of rabble rousing, and the fued continues to churn. Some other nations are beginning to think about cutting off trade and dealings with Dreaton, because they fear Dreaton might become unstable in the near future. War between Ecrad and Oclain The primary religion of the world, particularly among humans, is the Creed of the Divines, which says that there are many gods, and that each is bound by a creed to keep and control some aspect of the world. However, in several nations of the mainland, a new religion has risen to dominance, called "Istina". This religion began in Oclain, and is the Occlaina word for "truth". This religion says that there is only one god, a duality of being a force and a thinking entitiy, and that everything is a manifestation of this one god. Ecrad is extremely devout in its following of the Creed of the Divines, and began a war with Oclain on religious grounds around a year and a half ago. Ecrad has gotten Hostica(11) to provide support and Oclain has gotten the same from Ceplua(13), but the direct combat remains between Ecrad and Oclain for now. The big question that has everyone on the edge of their seat is what Antiris plans to do. Antiris has no state religion, largely because their population is split between humans and dwarves, and dwarves follow a different religion of their own. However, almost all of the humans in Antiris follow the Creed of the Divines. Ecrad has asked Antiris for aid many times, but Antiris has yet to declare a formal position on the matter. Antiris pledging help to either side would make sure that the other side loses (bar divine intervention, of course). List of Nations Category:Locations